Cassandra and Her Pupfriend?
By The Minecraftian Creeper Previously: Creepbusters Next: Sneaker, Puppies, and the Bad Wolf! Summary: So yeah, Michael's girlfriend Cassandra Santiago, (She is my actual girlfriend in real life by the way) comes back to the Creeper Mine from a set of islands called the Optic Islands. Cassie finds out he has turned into a pup, but still loves him anyways, but it becomes a scene when the other pups try to get him to act like a real pup, until she can find a cure for him. Meanwhile, Sneaker is irratated with his brother Dug, because of his abusive ways. Wolfie tells him he should make him leave, but Sneaker loves his brother to much despite the abuse. He then finds out that Wolfie is pregant, and becomes excited, but trouble arrises when a man named Victor, or Crimsonair, because he injected DNA from the Brain of Cthulu into himself, making him the controller of blood, and the Crimson Biomes. He creates an underground labrynth, trapping Sneaker, leaving Creeper, Creeperette and Dug the Dungeon Master Pup to find them, but then a man named Joseph, who calls himself Man of Flesh, from the injection of DNA from the Wall of Flesh, works with Crimsonair, to kill Pup Creeper, and rule Minecraftia. Newly I Introduced Characters: Cassandra Santiago/ The Minecraftian Creeperette Victor Mars/ Crimsonair Joseph Jose/ Man of Flesh Story: It is a beautiful day in Minecraftia, as Cassie is getting of the ship that came from the Optic Islands. Cassandra:" Oh boy, I can't wait to see Michael again." Cassie goes back towards the Creeper Mine, and when she gets there, she sees some of the new pups. Cassie:" Hey pups, where's Michael?" Skye:" Ooooh, are you that girlfriend of his, named Cassandra?(Teasingly)" Cassie:" Heh, yes." Pup Michael:" Oh hey Cas..." Cassie:" Funny, that one sounded like him." Skye whispers in her ear what happened. Cassie:" OMG, are you ok?" Pup Michael:" Yeah, but uh... it's a bit embarrassing." Cassie Picks him up. Pup Michael:" Wait, what are you..." Cassie:" You look so cute as a puppy! Aaawww!" Michael blushed hard through his new husky fur. Wolfie:" Aaawww, hehehe!" Skye:" Creeper, you never said she was so affectionate with you. Hehehehe!" Pup Michael:" You still like me, right?" Cassie:" Of course, we just need to find a cure." Chase:" Hey, why not try to learn the life of a real dog?" Pup Michael:" WAIT, you mean as in feeding from a doggy bowl?" Chase:" Yup!" Pup Michael:" And running on four paws?" Rocky:" Oh yeah!" Pup Michael:" And using a doggy bath?" Skye:" Yes!" Pup Michael:" But I don't like baths, I prefer showering." Chase:" Too bad!" Michael's ear bent back, he was always more of a shower person, then a bath person, as if he was still a person. Cassie:" What if I were washing you in the dog bath?" Michael grinned at the thought. Pup Michael:" Ok deal, but get me real good on the ears." Cassie cracked a laugh. An hour later, Cassie was giving Mike his bath. At the time, he was enjoying the smooth rubbing on his ears. Pup Michael:" Yeah, right there, right there!" The pups laughed and so did Cassie. Meanwhile Dug and Sneaker were arguing, because Sneaker wants to spend time with his brother Dug, but Dug is letting his apathy gets the best of him. Sneaker:" I'm just saying Dug, you and I are bros, we should do things that brothers do." Dug:" How many times do I have to tell you before you get it? I don't like spending time with anyone, we aren't those close... brother... thing!" Sneaker:" But it's what brother's do." Dug grabs him by his paw, and drags him close to his snout. Dug:" I don't like anyone, and I never will, so leave me alone!" Sneaker:" Ow, let go!" Dug lets go, but gives another snarl before he leaves. Wolfie, Skye, and Marshall walk by, and see Sneaker upset, and looks like he wants to cry. Wolfie:" Are you ok Sneak? Is Dug abusing you again?" Marshall:" I thought Dug was his brother." Wolfie:" He is, but he's an abusive brother. Why don't you tell him to get out of here?" Sneaker:" He's my brother, Wolfie. I can't just tell him to leave." Skye:" Yes you can, if he is abusing you, you have every right to give him the big boot!" Wolfie:" Sneaker, I think he is the reason you are always pranking people, it's his fault you are like that he is a bad influence." Sneaker:" You don't understand, he is my brother, and he I love him as one, even if he doesn't feel the same about me." Wolfie lied down with him. Wolfie:" Well, if it makes you feel any better, I have a little surprise." She rolls on her side, showing her belly. Sneaker looks closly, and he finds... Sneaker:" YOU'RE PREGNANT!!!" smiles brightly. Wolfie:" YES!!!" smiles as well. Sneaker:" I can't believe it, we waited so long, and it's finally happening! Wolfie:" Hah yes, I hid from you for about two weeks, but I wanted surprise you!" Wolfie saw Sneaker smiling, with tears of joy in his eyes. He hugged her, and they kissed. Marshall:" Aaawww, isn't that cute Skye?" Skye:" So sweet!" Meanwhile, a man named Victor, and a man named Joseph, have invaded a monster DNA lab Victor takes a needle of DNA, labeled " Brain of Cthulu", and Joseph took one labeled " Wall of Flesh"! Joseph:" Ha, we might turn into abominations, but we'll certainly kill the Creeper." Victor:" Hmhmhm, I heard he turned to a puppy, how easy." They injected themselves, and started transforming, into beasts, Joseph, had eyes on his hands now, and a huge mouth on his head, with a very long tounge. Victor's shape stayed constant, but he was red, and felt smarter, and he found he can change form, and they both had tentacles coming out of there backs. Victor's were bloody, and Joseph's were the hungry that you see on the Wall of Flesh. They let out a loud roar. Crimsonair:" Now, let's kill The Minecraftian Creeper!" Man of Flesh:" Yes, let's!" Back at the Creeper Mine, Sneaker started yelling. Sneaker:" HELP!!!" Pup Michael:" Sneaker?!" Mike, Dug, and Cassie saw Sneaker, being carried by a man made of blood. Pup Michael:" Dug, Cas, come on." They follow the blood trail, and it leads to a huge underground labrynth. Dug:" I'll take lead." Pup Michael:" You do that." In like 35 seconds, Dug was able to navigate each corner, and find them. But then Man of Flesh appears and tries to eat them. But Cassie changes into Creeperette with her Creeper watch, and kicks him. She then takes out her Creeper Arrows, and shoots both Crimsonair, and Man of Flesh. Man of Flesh:" You, I going to break you!" Dug takes a swing at him with his Muramasa sword, and knocks him out, and Crimsonair makes a giant bloody fist, but Michael throws a Creeper grenade at it, and knocks Crimsonair out. Pup Michael:" Good work guys!" Later... Cassie:" Hey Mike! Check it out, I made you a dog whistle that turns you back and forth, from dog to human." He tries it, and it works, he tried it again, and turned back into a dog. Pup Michael:" Cool, but I think I'll be a dog a little longer. I want to see if I could get used to it." TO BE CONTINUED... Category:Minecraftia